Throwaway Skills Like Cards in a Deck
by malteserslee
Summary: lavi & allen; Maybe Lavi just liked to show off his many talents. Allen somehow doubted it was that simple.


Wow. So, uh. Sorry for this pathetic excuse of a story, Alyssa. I think I will write something else for you, since this is... far from what I wanted. This probably takes place some time before... Pfff, Chapter 43? Or wherever else seems convenient. Anywhoo, happy reading (:

* * *

**Lazy Days Are Full Of Simple Ways**

by whoppers, for Naru-Kyou

Allen peeked around the tall bookshelf silently, quickly skimming the area. A thick, worn book was held to his chest as he continued walking, rounding the corner and taking a sharp left. Through a maze of endlessly tall shelves he wove, while the area around him grew slightly dimmer.

Finally, after a few more minutes of purposeful walking, Allen eyed a small gap between two angled shelves. Positioning himself sideways, he squeezed through the shelves easily and found himself in a square, makeshift room. Dusty books sat on equally dusty shelves placed on all four sides of him. A worn green couch sat in one corner next to a large, glass pane window. Light filtered in through spots on the window, most of the rays being dimmed due to the window's dusty glass.

Allen sat on the surprisingly clean couch, smiling at the stacks of paper and books on the desk in the opposite corner of the room. How Lavi had gotten all his paperwork through the small opening that served as an entrance, he would never know.

Not wanting to waste this moment of rare free time, Allen opened his book to a few chapters after the beginning and began to read.

-

Lavi hummed under his breath while striding through the library's main entrance. He made his way skillfully through the area, knowing exactly where he was going. The large stack of books in his arms didn't seem to faze him, and his steps were far from clumsy. He grinned at the librarian, nodding shortly to her while dropping the books on her desk.

"Back again, Lavi?" She asked with a playful roll of the eyes. Lavi merely gave a lazy smile and mock salute before sticking his hands in his pockets and wandering off. A few minutes of the same casual walking later, Lavi gave a quick look around before sauntering to the same secluded area Allen had escaped to.

-

Lavi pushed his way into the hidden room some time later, spotting the white-haired exorcist immediately. Allen vaguely noticed the redhead moving over to the cluttered desk in the corner before returning to his book.

A comfortable silence fell, with Lavi shuffling through papers and Allen exploring the wonders of literature.

-

An hour later, Lavi was looking for a report to finish or a folder to organize, when he heard Allen whisper something.

The younger teen stayed silent after that, and Lavi coughed. Allen jerked up and stared at his friend, a mildly confused look on his face. When Lavi did nothing but incline his head a bit, Allen struggled not to blush.

"I... did I say something out loud again?"

He got a 'You think?' look and lopsided smile in reply. Ah, good old Lavi.

Allen hm'ed, and spoke slowly, "I said... the scene in the book sounded nice. It was an ocean at sunset; the main character seemed to find it, ah, exhilarating?" The teen smiled halfheartedly, "I've never seen one, but it sounds very lovely."

Lavi watched the other turn back to his book and continue reading, a relaxed look on his face. Leaning back, the redhead stared a bit longer before reaching for a stray piece of paper on the corner of his desk.

-

The little hidden room dimmed rapidly as the sun began to fall, casting the beginnings of a beautiful sunset across the sky. Allen marked his place and set his book aside in favor of stretching. He opened his mouth in a silent yawn, not wanting to disturb the scribbling teen across from him. When his stretching was done, Allen eyed Lavi's hunched form curiously. For the past few hours that was all the older teen had been doing.

Shrugging it off and turning to the old window, Allen paused to watch the light filtering through the old glass.

Lavi stood suddenly and went through a loud series of stretches and back cracking before scooping up a few files. "Well, Allen, thanks for the company! But, you know, stuff to do, people to see. Later!" He cheerfully sang out, quickly making his way through the shelves and disappearing.

Allen merely watched him go, wondering why the redhead had left so urgently. His eyes were soon drawn to a simple piece of paper laying on the now Lavi-free desk. Standing, he shuffled to the same spot Lavi had left through and stuck his head out, meaning to call for the teen. He saw no one, however, and glanced back at the desk.

'_I'll just bring it to him later_,' he thought, stepping over to said desk and plucking up the lonely sheet.

He stopped short and stared at the paper, eyes widening. The minutes ticked by as the sun continued to set. Orange glows fought to make their way into the room while the white-haired teen stood still.

Lowering his arm, Allen looked over to the large, old window and hesitantly lifted his other gloved hand. Beams of rich, orange and red light shot into the room as the dust and grime was wiped away from one side of the window, the sunset making itself clear. Allen held up the piece of paper and smiled happily, glancing from the sunset to the simple square sheet.

-

Lenalee's shoes make a clipped 'tick-tack-tic' noise against the floor as she thought of the room full of tired scientists waiting for her to bring them their well deserved coffee. Everybody was working over time _again, _and a batch of fresh caffeine would do them some good. She rounded the corner quickly and almost bumped into a certain white-haired exorcist. She managed to jerk back just in time, handling the tray of coffee with ease. Allen, however, wasn't so lucky. He had jerked back as well, but dropped his book in the process.

Lenalee held her tray steadily in one hand while swooping down to collect a stray piece of paper. She stood, gazing at it while Allen made sure his frail book was still in one piece.

Skimming the paper in front of her, Lenalee mentally noted it's features. A lightly colored image was splayed across the entire page, amazingly detailed. A lone male stood in front of a clear ocean, his back facing Lenalee's wondering eyes. The shape of a sunset sat on the horizon while it's shimmering reflection floated on the ocean. Both were shaded with obvious care.

"Wow, Allen... it looks so real!" Lenalee spoke brightly, handing the paper back.

Allen merely smiled, his joyful gaze never leaving the sheet.

"I know."


End file.
